helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juice=Juice/@comment-5116276-20130220015628
Translations from the video, thanks to Sohee at JPLOP. What do you feel/think about this new unit? Karin: First off I'm very grateful for being chosen and I really feel that I'm no good as I am right now. Up until now I've failed a lot of auditions. I've gone to the last round and sometimes not even that. Some girls with less experience than I have passed and it's made me feel very sad and frustrated. So because of that I'm really happy about this but half of that is also insecurity. I don't know how far me doing my best can take me from this point, and I must aim to be as good as my seniors in Hello! Project and that I can do that now in a way to return the favor to all the fans that have supported me so far is what makes me the happiest right now. So from now on I will do my absolute best to return this favor to everyone who has supported me despite me being a kenshuusei for all this time. Tomoko: I never thought I'd get chosen as I just joined so more than anything I was surprised. But because I got chosen I want to do my absolute best. Yuka: I was surprised... or like, I don't know. My thoughts stopped. I don't know... my head is... I don't know. (Will you be able to work hard?) Yes, I'll do my best. Akari: Miyazaki Yuka is there too, but mostly we're girls from kenshuusei and that we're creating a new group is a strange feeling. If it was about joining Morning Musume, there would be seniors there and then starting when being added to them but, we're just the members who got announced just now so we have to start from scratch and that's a bit scary. But I will do my absolute best. Sayuki: At first when my name was called I didn't quite get it so I didn't cry. But then I saw Miyamoto Karin next to me crying and then it washed over me. I want to thank my mom and dad. But we're not official members yet so I feel that I must work really hard from now on. Aina: I never thought this would happen. I'm surprised. What kind of group do you want this to become? Karin: Because it's said that these days it's the war-period of idols, I want this group to cause a revolution. Because if we don't do that we'll end up being looked over and it can't end with us. So I want us to cause a revolution for many kenshuusei groups to debut after all. I want us to perfect singing and dancing and with that cause a revolution. Yuka: Rather than the unit... more like, right now we're six people right so I want us to grow and learn from each other and then do our best to become members. Sayuki: I want us to become good at dancing and become good friends like C-ute and... nothing is final yet so I don't really know, but I want us to become strong and powerful and create something that nobody but us can do. Aina: Because we're from kenshuusei I don't want to lose to the other kenshuusei girls and eventually I want this to become a group that won't lose to even our Hello! Project seniors. Do you have anything you want to say? Karin: What I want to say is... thank you so much everyone for supporting me up until now. From now I want to grow and do my best in rehearsal so I can give you a lot of love in return. Thank you so much. Yuka: I don't know... The kenshuusei are much better at me at dancing, I haven't done it at all so first I want to be able to catch up with them but then I want to work hard and become better. I'll do my best. Sayuki: More than anything I'm really happy, but I will do my best to become an official member and not get replaced or taken off. Aina: I really love singing so that is something I will definitely do my best at.